Notebook/laptop computer stands are desired to ergonomically support a notebook/laptop computer, and also provide suitable cooling for same when supported thereon. Structural integrity, as well as aesthetic designs are important in such stands.
Notebook/laptop computers generate a significant amount of heat during operation, particularly due to the electronics operating in a very confined housing. The bottom surface of these computers generate an uncomfortable amount of heat when situated upon the lap of the user which bottom surface need ambient air to suitable cool the surface. A variety of notebook/laptop computer stands are available on the market that include fans to direct air flow thereupon to increase the thermal cooling thereof.
It is important to users to have a notebook stand that can provide both suitable cooling to a supported notebook/laptop computer, structural integrity, ergonomic design, and also an aesthetic design.